Bad
by GuardianAngel45
Summary: Derek Hale and Claudia Mills meeting once is a chance of luck; meeting more than once and its serendipity. But it's ruined because she's somehow connected to all the killings and the Alpha pack. Set during season 3A, series of connected-ish one-shots.
1. Chapter 1: Foreword & Cheat Cards

**Bad**

* * *

><p>Pairing: Derek HaleOC

Written: 12/20/14

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Foreword &amp; Cheat Card<strong>

Summary:

_Derek Hale and Claudia Mills meeting once is a chance of luck; meeting more than once and its serendipity. But it's ruined because she's somehow connected to all the killings and the Alpha pack. Set during season 3A, series of connected-ish one-shot drabbles. _

Author Note:

_I had to b/c this plot bunny just wouldn't leave my head and goodness Derek is hot. I'm in the mist of writing a Divergent fanfic but I'm taking a break to randomly write this. This is written in third person POV, I'm currently getting used to writing in it so I apologize for any mistakes. I haven't really did a drabble before so here's to hoping you like it. So I hope you enjoy! _

Disclaimer:

_I don't own Teen Wolf I only own this plot and Claudia Mills. Also the title comes from __**The Cab's **__song __**Bad**__, which is a damn amazing song, tbh; and because Alexander's voice is heaven and he's bae. _

Ratings & Warnings:

_This is going to be rated T for language and adult themes. There won't be any smut but some naughty thoughts is a must have with anything involving Derek._

* * *

><p>Derek has had enough of the pack, McCall was proving to be a nuisance with this Alpha pack, and Stilinski was just all-around annoying. Derek had to escape for the time being, he hasn't had any time to himself with looking for Erica and Boyd, trying to figure out a way to deal with the Alpha pack, dealing with Peter and trying to help Isaac. Derek was dedicated to be an Alpha, even with all the trouble and the hassle.<p>

When Derek had enough he usually went away to the café just across town. No one knew he went there and he'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible, stepping into the café he saw it was busier than usual and with little choice as to where he should sit he had to choose. He saw a brunette sitting and reading in the booth to the back of the café – _his_ usual seat; he decided he was still going to sit there anyway.

"Is this seat taken?" Derek's voice came out, deep and husky. The brunette didn't even jump as she shook her head and looked up at him. When she looked up from her book Derek saw she had grey eyes with flecks of green in them and long eyelashes that hit her cheeks perfectly.

"No, sit," she told him and went back to her book. He could just barely make out the book title on the spine, _**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**_. Derek didn't know whether to smile or not because he didn't even know her name, and smiling would ruin the 'grumpy' thing he had been doing for almost seven years. "I'm Claudia," the brunette introduced herself as Derek slid in the seat across from her.

"Derek," he said back before calling a waitress over, he didn't even need to open the menu, he knew what he wanted, – the same thing he always got here – a ham, egg, and cheese omelet with a side of bacon and toast and a drink of orange juice. He always found time in the mornings, before the drama would start, to come and enjoy a breakfast all alone surrounded by people.

As he told the waitress his order Claudia looked over him as discretely as she could. She saw that he was tall, muscular beyond belief, with short black hair and bright green eyes. She could smell the scent of forest on him and other wolves but she wouldn't say anything as she didn't want to out herself. If he knew she knew the Alpha pack then she was just going to be a means to an end and she wasn't anyone's cheat card.


	2. Chapter 2: Smoking and Fighting

**Bad**

* * *

><p>Pairing: Derek HaleOC

Written: 12/21/14

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

_Derek Hale and Claudia Mills meeting once is a chance of luck; meeting more than once and its serendipity. But it's ruined because she's somehow connected to all the killings and the Alpha pack. Set during season 3A, series of connected-ish one-shot drabbles. _

Author Note:

_I want to thank all of you who even bothered to look at this story and add it to your favorites. I'm still playing around with formatting but this should be the final change to it because I like it like this. I am taking requests for this but not with episodes because: a) Derek won't know until around the end of season 3A about her being the twins' sister, b) Claudia won't be directly related to the things the Alpha packs does, and c)this story might not make it to 3B (if it does she'll be directly related to events then). Claudia is a human with heightened senses and she has some anger issues most times (you know with being relate to the twins' and spending time with the Alpha pack), and she doesn't really mention the pack because she doesn't like them. Now onto the next chapter which I hope you'll enjoy! _

Disclaimer:

_I don't own Teen Wolf I only own this plot and Claudia Mills. Also the title comes from __**The Cab's **__song __**Bad**__, which is a damn amazing song, tbh; and because Alexander's voice is heaven and he's bae._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Smoking &amp; Fighting<strong>

A week later and Derek hasn't run into Claudia at all in the café and he wasn't sure whether to like it or not. Derek was undecided about a lot of things in his life; like finding out that Cora isn't actual deal but was being held by the Alpha pack or that Scott was trying to find out more information on Deucalion and the pack.

Claudia was trying to survive her older twin brothers' assault of who she smelt like and why it smelt so familiar to them, meaning she was right that Derek was a wolf. They were the protective, older kind that didn't let things go no matter how long ago it happened to them.

Derek was sitting on the park bench, having just come from his favorite café that was just around the corner from this particular park. He was sitting on the bench enjoying the breeze and the freedom of being away from the pack – both of them. He knew that being the Alpha meant he'd have to worry about more things but these things were stressing him out and maybe even causing him to have grey hairs _years_ before it's time for them.

Derek was watching all the parents and children play around on the quad of the park, some throwing footballs, the others playing catch and the select few sitting and watching the sky or eating. Derek was about to leave when he smelt her, the smell of apples, cinnamon, and ashes wafting through the air towards him carried by the wind.

Claudia came into view just moments after Derek smelt her, she looked up from watching the ground to see him watching her making her smile lightly. She wished more than anything that she could say something to him but she doesn't know what to say. So instead of saying something she sits in the empty spot beside him – almost like he was waiting for someone – and watches as he takes a deep breath. She knew what he was smelling on her almost instantly when his nose scrunched up so adorably that she couldn't help but let out a light laugh.

"What's that smell?" He asked though she knew he knew what it was, he just wanted her to say and admit it to her. After all the first step to getting help is admitting you have a problem. She only shrugged her shoulders and dug through her messenger bag to pull something out, when he hand came out of the bag he saw a small, square green and white box in it.

Claudia had already pulled one out and replaced the box into her bag when he finally caught on to what she was doing. "Oh no, not beside me," Derek told her in his stern voice he often saved for his betas but one look at her eyes and he was putty.

"Do you happen to have a light?" Claudia asked him and he angrily pulled one out of his leather jacket pocket. He would never admit it but in New York – right after the fire – he smoked for a short period to relieve the stress. No one ever knew but he knew Laura probably had an idea and was just letting him be and that meant letting him grieve as he wished and act as a normal teenager even though he was anything but.

Once he handed her the sky blue lighter she lit the cigarette and gave him his lighter back. He could properly identify the ash smell on her now and it was killing him to see her killing herself with these cigarettes. If it were his betas we would've taken the box and their lighter and crushed them both in one hand while making a threat about what would happen if he caught them with the cigarettes again.

"Thank you," Claudia said while listening to his heartbeat. It raised a tiny bit in want but other than that it stayed the same. She wasn't sure whether she or the cigarette was the option for the want he had in his heart but she had already decided he wasn't going to act on neither of them.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been Claw? We've been searching everywhere for you," Aiden said as both her and Ethan stood in the living room of their house. While Aiden and Ethan were her older twin brothers they both looked young enough to pass as high schoolers, since they only recently graduated. Claudia was in her last year of high school and was enjoying it but it'd be better if she didn't have to hear about the skyrocketing body count everywhere she turned.<p>

"I've been minding my business, maybe you should try it one of these days, darlings," Claudia answered before moving to walk towards her bedroom in the pent house of the apartment building. Only Aiden blocked her way and took a deep breath through his nose, and scowled at her.

Aiden let out a growl as he smelt the familiar smell of the wolf, "You smell like that person again the smell of the smoke and ashes doesn't fully cover it."

"Besides," Ethan started after Aiden finished, "It wouldn't be enough to fully cover it unless your soul, mind, and body let the person go. The longer you hold on to him the better your chances of falling in love and forgetting the mission. We're here to kill and then we're leaving," Ethan told her and Aiden finally made a move to get out of her way.

"Yeah, whatever," Claudia threw over her shoulder but the two words lacked the usual sass and had more of a thoughtful tone to it. She never understood how the mind, body, and soul were used to make a smell. In fact, she didn't understand half of the things werewolf related. Claudia wasn't a full wolf, in fact she wasn't even half of a wolf, she just had heighted senses and a sensitivity to touch, more so than normal wolves. When asked about her status among the pack she's called 'the twins' sister' because that was what she is.

Ethan had left Claudia with something to stew about and Claudia didn't like one bit since she enjoyed being in charge and Ethan threw her for a loop with that bombshell about scents. Does that mean Derek's pack can smell her on him and knows he's been seeing her (though admittedly it was only twice)? She wonders what he tells them before realizes he probably snaps at them and play grumpy like he did when they first met.

Thinking back to their first meeting, Claudia was in a daze for the beginning of it. Aiden and Ethan told her that they were enrolling in Beacon Hills High and that they weren't the ones randomly killing people with a trifold death. Claudia didn't believe them and thought they were lying to her – though they've never did it before but first time for everything, right? The latter half Claudia felt like Derek wasn't in it so she zoned more quickly than she usually did and next thing she knows she's slamming her book close and leaving the café, throwing a fiver on the table behind her.

Claudia knew the soul and body were separate things but connected by the mind and she just didn't know how to let go. Sometimes when she's bored and alone she'd think of things that could've been said to Derek, she'd think about dropping hints of her life, or maybe she'd just tell him outright.

Being 19 and her brothers being 21 she knew they had a little more control over her, especially since they were her legal guardians since their parents died. She knows they could care less about switching their scents off and on but for her it was a necessity and she has yet to master it. According to the twins anybody can do it with enough practice, human or otherwise. She walked into her room and opened the door to find her room in a mess. Her clothes were hanging out of her dresser's drawers and some were even on the floors; she found her bed half off the bedrail; and she saw that her papers were shredded by something akin to _claw marks. _

Claudia's jaw clenched and she whirled around and stormed down the hallway with a furious look in her eyes. The twins went through her room, or maybe it was the Alpha pack that went through it but either way someone had gone through her damn room and she wasn't happy.

"Who went through my damn room?" Claudia asked Aiden and Ethan when she made it to the living room. Aiden and Ethan had both knew it was coming and were hardly bothered about it, majority of the time Claudia was more bark than bite but on the occasion that she _did_ bite it was _bad_.

"We did. We needed to know where you were going when you weren't with us and who you were seeing," Aiden said and Claudia sighed. This was typical of them, they never trust her, and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

"All y'all had to do was ask. There's no damn reason to tear through my room when I'm not here and when I come back you accuse me and lecture me," Claudia said to them in a serious tone of voice. She didn't want them to think she's sneaking around, even when that's exactly what she's doing, and talking to the enemy, even if she was doing that too. Besides it's not as if they had full conversations, it was more a need for something more than the supernatural life in Beacon Hills; like there was a greater destiny than fighting each other.

Maybe they'd find that destiny, with each other or not. Claudia just hoped her brothers let her be long enough to do so.


	3. Chapter 3: The Leaving & The Meeting

**Bad**

* * *

><p>Pairing: Derek HaleOC

Written: 12/22/14

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

_Derek Hale and Claudia Mills meeting once is a chance of luck; meeting more than once and its serendipity. But it's ruined because she's somehow connected to all the killings and the Alpha pack. Set during season 3A, series of connected-ish one-shot drabbles. _

Author Note:

_I want to thank all of you who even bothered to look at this story and add it to your favorites. In this chapter we get a little of Claudia and the twins' background and I know the timeline is semi-off but this chapter is set during **Chaos Rising and Fireflies **(3x02 and 3x03). This story will be skipping episodes (sorry about that!) and close to the end is when Claudia will start being with the Alpha pack as they do their ridiculous badass shit. Oh yeah, this chapter is mainly Claudia with the Alpha pack and them being assigned their "mission". Next chapter they'll be arriving at school (well after the ending of_ **_Fireflies_**_). _Now_ onto the next chapter which I hope you'll enjoy! _

Disclaimer:

_I don't own Teen Wolf I only own this plot and Claudia Mills. Also the title comes from __**The Cab's **__song __**Bad**__, which is a damn amazing song, tbh; and because Alexander's voice is heaven and he's bae._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Leaving &amp; The Meeting<strong>

Maybe it was awfully curious of him but Derek wanted to know the smell on Claudia, particularly the scent that smelt familiar. Derek didn't know what else to do but follow her, he might've thought she was good-looking, in a natural sort-of way that Jennifer Blake couldn't beat but he was still suspicious. He was always suspicious with women who were attracted to him, mainly because of Kate but the other reason was because of the baggage load. But sometimes the load got too heavy to carry alone and that's where Jennifer came in, first she was just a victim that needed saving then she turned into someone who he could fool around with the next logical step would be to fall in love with her.

Derek wouldn't pretend he didn't have trust issues but he believed in ignoring them until they went away, but they don't. They stay and fester and make him remember why they're there to begin with and it's all because of Kate. Sometimes he didn't know whether to thank Kate for opening up his eyes to the real world or tear her throat out because she did. It's kind of hard to do the second one when she's already dead, thanks to his Uncle Peter.

Derek followed her back, or at least he would've if he didn't get a call from McCall about having found a way into the bank the Alpha pack was holding Boyd, a dead Erica, and someone else. Derek quickly changed directions and headed towards his loft where Scott and Stiles were waiting with Peter on him. Derek walked into the loft and they got made a plan to rescue the wolves stuck in the vault, Derek and Scott would go in and get them while Stiles and Peter waited at the loft.

When Claudia is told by Aiden that she needs to be somewhere on time she's usually the one to be late not Aiden. Aiden is anything but punctual but for _him_ to make _her_ wait around after she arrived five minutes late was just stupid and unneeded. When Aiden finally arrived _twenty_ minutes fucking later on his black motorcycle and a sly smirk on his face she knows where she's being taken and doesn't like it. Not one bit.

Being taken to Deucalion has some damaging effects on anyone's psyche but especially hers. She didn't like that he always took a special interest in her even though he got the twins, he turned the twins into killers and took her away from the only life she'd ever known. Sure she had known how her brothers were treated within the pack that they were born into but compared to how she was treated they had it easy. Being born a human with heightened senses in a pack of wolves was a dangerous and people resented her family because she was the malfunction. Her family were the omegas in the pack, before she came her father and mother were betas – they were second in charge – and then they weren't.

Claudia knew Deucalion didn't want to see her to wish her good luck on her first day of school tomorrow, more than likely he wanted a spy. Starting her senior year at 19 she was bound to get questions about why she hasn't graduated and she wasn't looking forward to it. The usual ones were either, "did you get held back for failing?", or "Were you pregnant?" None ever asked if it was because she constantly moved or if it was because her parents died and she had to miss finals, those were the valid and correct answers to why she stayed back.

They reached the apartment building where the other Alphas resided and took the elevator to the pent house. All eyes were on her and Aiden when they enter the living room. Claudia took the empty seat on the armchair before Deucalion could begin his spiel about something completely irrelevant to her, and blew a deep sigh out through her mouth making her hair fly upwards for a moment.

"Now that we're all here," Deucalion said with a pointed glance towards Aiden and Claudia. Deucalion went on about the twins and Claudia enrolling into school and how they were to get close to Scott and then the Alpha pack would destroy Scott's pack from the inside out. Well, that's the gist of what Claudia heard anyway, she wasn't exactly paying one-hundred percent attention to the lecture and honestly? She didn't give two fucks about anything Deucalion had to say to her about anything.

"Can we go now?" Claudia asked when the lecture was over, she didn't want to be there any longer. She wished she could've been back at the café or the park with Derek, and not here watching Ennis and Kali kiss or her brothers talking and glancing at her every few seconds or Deucalion gazing at her with his Alpha eyes behind his darken shades.

"Yeah Claw, we'll meet you at the apartment," Ethan said while tossing Claudia the keys to his bike. Claudia grabbed them and left out, instead of heading home as she was supposed to she headed into the Beacon Hills forest. Beacon Hills was built inside of a forest so it's surrounded by trees, and the reception is always shitty and it's a town hardly on any map depicting California.

She parked the bike in front of the _'don't enter'_ sign and walked into the forest. When her brothers were with the pack she'd often be in the forest trying to see how far her senses extended. Trying to see if her senses were _wolf-like_ at all, she liked knowing her abilities and so far, they were shit.

Claudia was practicing her listening and walked around trying to find her way to the other side of the forest when she was rammed by what felt like a sledgehammer but upon looking was a teenage boy, one she recognized. "Oh hell," Claudia whispered and instantly moved back, she didn't want to be the object of the moon-deprived wolf's rage. Claudia saw the boy look down at her with a blood-thirsty look on his face and he sniffed the air, he could probably smell her fear already after all she was only human, and he lunged forward ready to attack when something rammed into _his_ side and threw him off course.

Looking up Claudia found Derek and some teenage boy, _maybe it was Scott_, looking down at her. Derek with an unreadable expression and Scott with a sorry look, as if he didn't mean for the boy to attack her – and he probably didn't.

Derek looked at her with a surprised look, as if he wasn't expecting her to go around randomly roaming forests. And to be perfectly fair, she could see why he wasn't because every time they met it was after she walked from somewhere and in a civilized place with plenty of people. They've never met somewhere like here before and the blip in Derek's heart rate led her to believe he noticed it too. The private setting and the low light, they could almost believe it was just the two of them out in the forest, until the teenage, moon-deprived boy growled.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End

**Bad**

* * *

><p>Pairing: Derek HaleOC

Written: 1/4/15

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

_Derek Hale and Claudia Mills meeting once is a chance of luck; meeting more than once and its serendipity. But it's ruined because she's somehow connected to all the killings and the Alpha pack. Set during season 3A, series of connected-ish one-shot drabbles. _

Author Note:

_Sorry this is late but I had some unforeseen internet problems the past week; and because school is starting back up soon I'll probably speed up updates if I can. I've got to babysit, help my little sister with a research project, do my own work and write other stories so I'm hoping I'll be finished before the 5th since that was my goal for this story (not happening now). This one is kinda spasmodic but hopefully you understand it. This chapter they'll be arriving at school (well after the meeting in the forest) and dammmnnnnn will Scott be pleasantly surprised__. Besides this is Derek reacting to something sexually related to Claudia, it wasn't supposed to happen this way but it did and now I have to hope you all like it. Now onto the next chapter which I hope you'll enjoy! _**My friends and I are starting an advice book with real questions from real people and I'm hoping that all of you who are reading this can get the word out and about so that we'll get more questions. Feel free to send in questions via PMs (without using names, please) and the book is being posted on Wattpad and is called _The Open Mind_ by _Prettygirlswrite. _Please help support us! :) **

Disclaimer:

_I don't own Teen Wolf I only own this plot and Claudia Mills. Also the title comes from __**The Cab's **__song __**Bad**__, which is a damn amazing song, tbh; and because Alexander's voice is heaven and he's bae._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Beginning of the End<strong>

"What the hell are you doing here Claudia?" Derek asked Claudia as he held out a hand to help her up from off the ground. Claudia stood with little difficulty for just getting body-checked by a teen wolf and slammed into the ground. Derek watched as she yanked on his arm and pulled her body forward with enough momentum to slam into his body.

When her body slammed into his unadulterated lust hit him full force, the feeling (from him) and the scent (from her). He could feel the curve of her breasts through his shirt and he could feel her chest rising and his senses flooded with desire. The only thing making sense right now in his mind was taking Claudia on the forest floor, even though he knew she might not appreciate it so much. Derek was in-touch with his wolf more than others were, that's what made it harder for him to control it because his wolf controlled him in a sense.

Claudia took shallow breathes but she could still feel Derek's impossibly hard chest through her shirt and she could practically _feel_ the want rolling off his body, she's never done that before. She's never felt an attraction this strong either, so she's not very equip to handle something on the scale of Derek. Actually, she's not very equip to handle attraction towards anyone or receiving it.

"Oh, you know walking about. I hate hanging out with my brothers and their friends," Claudia said with a shrug and wave of hand, dismissing it immediately lest he ask more questions about them.

"Well leave," Derek said as he pulled away from Claudia and took a step back as a safety measure, by now the teenage boy had disappeared and Scott chasing after him disappeared too. Claudia didn't know what was going on except there were two moon-deprived wolves on the loose and Derek and Scott were chasing them. Well Scott is still chasing them and Derek was backing away from me as if Claudia contained a disease, though she could hear his heartbeat speed up and knew it was lust coursing through his veins.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," she told him while backing away her hands raised in a surrender motion. She turned around and walked back from where she came, though just before she disappeared from his line of sight she called back to him, "I could practically feel your lust rolling off of you Derek."

* * *

><p>The next day Claudia was up bright and early, alongside her brothers, getting ready for their first day at Beacon Hills High. Claudia didn't bother throwing on something fancy but she <em>did<em> want to make a good impression and that included trying. So she showered and prepared for the day before going to her barely unpacked closet and trying to select an outfit.

In the end she picked out a cream colored slouch sweater with a black cross on it and a pair of white ripped jeans topped with a light blue beanie and light blue chuck heels to match. Paired with her waist-length grey peacoat, Paris bag, and curly hair with natural eye shadow on she looked school day ready; maybe a little better. After taking numerous pictures of her outfit, Claudia finally made her way down the stairs where she ate Cheerios in the kitchen with her brothers.

"Remember what Deucalion said Claw. One wrong step and he bites, and nothing we say can stop him," Ethan warned and Claudia rolled her eyes, what good were they as Alphas that can combine into an ultimate Alpha if they couldn't stop Deucalion from having his way with her?

"Yeah, whatever; if you're so badass then stop him from doing that," Claudia said waving off their concern and finishing her cereal. "Whenever you two are ready," Claudia said before grabbing her bag and sitting on the couch to scroll through her Twitter timeline. When her brothers were finally ready she grabbed her car keys before walking through the front door first and walking into the elevator, pressing the buttons before he brothers could join her in it.

* * *

><p>Arriving at school Claudia parked her car in the first empty spot she saw and her brothers somehow managed to park on either side of her. Scowling at them – their faces looked too happy about this arrangement – she stepped onto the asphalt and walked –or strutted, depending on your view – to the main doors where the main office was located. Her brothers following behind her as if they were flanking her and she was sure they were glaring at everyone alone the way.<p>

She turned her head to the left a little and immediately saw Scott at his locker with another boy – his best friend, maybe? – and decided to forego any thanking she might've did if she was on her own. Instead she pretends as if she doesn't see him and head towards her locker, locker number 238. While she walks she stretches her hearing trying to see what Scott has to say about her – "Dude that's the girl in the woods from last night!" "Are you serious? The one Derek knew?" "Yeah man, she was knocked over by Boyd and still was able to stand and everything." "Someone eats their Wheaties every morning then." – Claudia smirked at their conversation before pulling out her Calculus book and her English book.

* * *

><p>Claudia met her brothers at their lockers and told them she was heading to class – since they didn't share any classes. Walking into class Claudia was met with stares, a whistle or two and a couple of scoffs; just your average horny guys, jealous girls, and weird people. Claudia could already tell she was going to have fun at this school, for however long she was going to be there.<p> 


End file.
